The One Who Saves Him 2
by annone
Summary: During the summer of his sixteenth birthday Draco is thoroughly shocked by what he finds out and his life goes down hill from there or so it seems. That is untill he finds the one who saves him...from himself
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry stood in front of the mirror frowning at his reflection which promptly whistled back. He flushed then turned to the door as someone banged on it, probably one of the twins considering it was their bedroom. He ignored whoever it was in favor of studying his reflection again, not sure if he liked it and at the same time not sure that he didn't like it either. It was defiantly not his usual mode of dress. Another knock preceded a shout

"C'mon Harry we don't have all night!" Harry frowned,

"In a minute" he called through the door as he added two emerald studs to his ensemble.

"Are you sure about this?" He could practically hear whoever it was roll his eyes through the door.

"I'm sure you look fine, now get out of my room." Harry nibbled at his bottom lip as he stared at his reflection.

"It's so…tight" He muttered more to himself than anybody else.

"I look like a two Knut whore."

"Oh Harry…" came a deep voice from behind him causing Harry to spin around. Fred was leaning in the door way arms folded across his considerable chest, smirking at Harry. His eyes raked harry from the tip of his dragon hide boots to the top of his now artfully messy hair and everything in between. George peeped in and leered at him.

"Lookin good Harry." Color rushed to the boys cheeks and he turned to the mirror once more.

He was wearing a dark green t-shirt gothic that was molded to his frame emphasizing his quidditch acquired muscles and rode up with every move he made giving a tantalizing glint of silver in his navel. Pretty tame, he shuddered at the thought of the shirt the twins had wanted him to wear, it was so…exposing. He also had on obscenely tight leather pants, sans underwear. He had tried it, but nooo, just didn't work. The pants were tucked into his dragon hide boots. A dragon torque rested around his slender neck, it was silver with emerald eyes and seemed strangely lifelike as it kept blinking. It was made of platinum and had a small moonstone at its neck. Harry had paid a small fortune for it, but didn't mind, he hadn't been able to resist. His hair was long in the front hanging permanently in his eyes while cut very low in the back sticking up in artful spikes. A dab of kohl around his eyes finished his look.

Harry had to admit, he looked pretty good even if he did say so himself.

"Done admiring yourself?" Harry turned to the grinning twins and grabbed his jacket.

"Let's go wankers" he called over his shoulder as he slipped his wand into an invisisble holster strapped to his arm. He headed downstairs into the closed shop where Hermione and Ron stood waiting. Both dressed similarly to him. They grinned at him.

"You look gorgeous Harry!" Hermione gushed as she gave him a very thorough once over.

"Yeah mate," Ron put in, "Gonna be beating the blokes of with a stick." He finished patting Harry on the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry looked around the dance club in shock; it was so… regular, defiantly not what he expected from a wizarding dance club, especially one named Gemini. It looked like a regular muggle dance club, except for the music seemed to be coming from inside the walls. There were tables crammed in a balcony and a large bar dominated one side of the room surrounded by stools on which half drunken wizards and witches were perched precariously. The rest of the room was taken over by a very large dance floor, which was currently jammed with more half clothed people than Harry had ever seen in his life all gyrating to the beat pounding through the walls. The rest of the club comprised of dark corners which held people doing god knows what.

They were led to the bar by an enthusiastic owner who had personally welcomed the great Harry Potter and his friends to his establishment and offered them free drinks for the night, despite the fact that three of them were too young to be drinking or to be in the club. A space at the bar was cleared for them and a round of some drinks in shot glasses were placed in front of them along with a salt shaker and slices of lime. Harry took it up and sniffed it, then wrinkled his nose.

"What is this?"

"Tequila," answered Fred, "Not very tasty, but very very fun." He winked at Harry then grasped the lime wedge, salted a small patch of his skin and licked it. He then proceeded to down the shot in one gulp and bite the lemon wedge. Harry stared at him for a second then shrugged and follow suit; only to choke so hard his eyes watered. One of the twins patted his back.

"Don't worry it'l go down easier next time" He said as the bartender slid another round of drinks towards them. They grabbed their drinks and raised them at Harry.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Fred said grinning brightly as he pushed Harry's into his hand.

"Now let loose and go have fun!"

Those words seemed to prove prophetic for as the hours flowed so did the drinks and Harry felt himself unwinding a little bit more after each drink. He was laughing and joking with twins and at one point much to Ron's dismay ended up on the dance floor sandwiched between both of them grinding to some unknown song.

Harry chuckled as he slid out of his new dance partner's arms and headed towards the bared. He could see Ron and Hermione on the dance floor pressed closely together as they moved to the grinding beat of the song. Ron's hands gripped her hips, while she had one arm around his neck the other gripping his shoulder, their eyes barely leaving each other. He wobbled as he tried to climb on the stool and sighed in relief as a large hand steadied him. He looked up and grinned at the person in thanks. It was one of the twins, at this point he didn't know which was which, not that he ever really did. He giggled at his own thought causing George, for that was who it was, to frown.

"You alright there Harry?" He nodded vigorously, then added nice slurred,

"Yep!" popping the p for good measure.

"Oh no you're not," he replied,

"You're knackered." The redhead said dragging Harry's attention back to him for it had strayed to the bartender and the very shiny hoop in his ear. Harry Frowned at the Weasley.

"There's four of youse." He slurred wrinkling his nose in very adorable way causing the redhead to erupt in laughter.

"Okay we're cutting you off" one of the four redheads dancing in Harry's vision said reaching for his drink. Harry grabbed the colorful drink out of his reach and downing it in a couple gulps before flashing him a grin and hopping of his stool, luckily landing on his feet instead of his face. He unsteadily made his back to the dance floor. Shivering as he felt those eyes on him, even in his drunken state he felt something wasn't right. Someone had been watching him all night, watching intently enough that he felt it in the packed club. Reaching his destination Harry started his body swaying to the music as his eyes swept the club. There! In the dark corner, he spotted a man leaning against the wall, one foot propped against it his hands in his pocket a hood covering his face. The darkness of the club and his alcohol hazed brain prevented Harry from making out much more, but Harry knew that this was who had been watching him.

He was slouched slightly but on him the pose seemed regal, aristocratic almost. Harry continued dancing and watched as the stranger pushed off the wall and stalked towards him. The thick crowd seemed to part for him clearing a path. The long legs encased in fitted black denim and boots ate up the distance. As he came closer Harry could make out a dark colored shirt with a hood underneath leather like jacket. Even up close the darkness of the club prevented Harry from seeing the man's face, but the presence seemed so familiar and when he slipped behind Harry a large hand coming to rest on his hips as he was pulled into a hard body, Harry's brain came to a wheezing halt and anything even remotely resembling a thought fled his barely functioning brain as they danced.

A minute passed and they moved from a slow sway to a full on sensual grind that had Harry draped across the man's broad chest, his hand going up behind him and under the hood to clutch at the man's neck. The Adonis, as Harry had dubbed him, was gripping Harry's hip his thumb beneath the waistband of his pants, the other had found its way underneath his t-shirt to lightly stroke the piercing in Harry's navel curtsey of the twins. Harry closed his eyes and chuckled as the words of the song washed over him.

_I'm not myself tonight._

Oh he was defiantly not himself. He hummed and grinded back a little harder, hearing a slight intake of breath. He was so immersed in dancing; he hadn't realized that somehow they had made it to a corner until his back was pressed against the wall, two large hands on either side of his head as he was caged in by that man's larger body. He could see the man's pale pink lips.

"This is so wrong." Harry was distracted by the sound of that deep lilting voice. Something about the deep aristocratic tones nudged at the sober percentage of Harry's brain, which was as of this moment less than one percent. He giggled and the Adonis frowned or that's what Harry thought he was doing.

"Potter?" It took Harry about ten seconds to respond to his name and another ten to wonder how the man knew his name.

"Yes Adonis?" The man seemed startled.

"You don't recognize me." It was a statement not a question. "Of course you don't you're completely pissed."

Harry deciding that the man was too far up had hooked a leg around his and proceeded to climb him like a monkey.

"P...Potter? What the hell…!"

"Too Far" He muttered as he wound his arms around his neck.

"Like I said totally pissed" As he spoke his breath wafted across Harry's face and he caught the scent of apples, apples and something else. Yum. Without thinking Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a small surprised sound, Harry was being kissed like never before. The man grabbed the back of his neck, as he slid his tongue into his mouth. Harry melted with a moan and gripped the man's shoulders, tightening his legs around his waist. A small sober part of his brain was jumping and screaming madly, while the not so sober part beat it into submission with a meat mallet. Harry almost giggled at the visual, but said giggle turned into a moan as a large smooth hand slid beneath his t-shirt and up tugging lightly at his nipples. He pulled back from the kiss for much needed air, panting as the new sensations wracked his nerves He gasped softly as those lips, those heavenly lips attached themselves to his very sensitive neck.

Draco Malfoy was in absolute heaven, surrounded by smell and feel of his mate. A low happy growl rumbled through his chest as Harry gasped and arched his neck giving him more space. He was intrigued the torque at Harry's neck but decided to ignore it for now as he liked the space where his neck met his shoulders and those sinful little hips thrusted up so he did it again and Harry gave a little mew of pleasure. He chuckled and reached down to cup the bulge pressing against him.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry gasped. Draco took his lips again and continued rubbing his erection; Harry moaned breathing in short little pants.

Draco was sure he shouldn't be doing this. Potter had no idea who he was, but he couldn't help himself, his mate was so hot. There was that word again. Mate. What most people didn't know was that, he, Draco Abraxan Malfoy was a veela. Yes, the supremacist of all pureblood supremacy was not a pureblood. Ironic right. Technically, he was a pure blood as it was a tradition for old pureblood families to breed with magical creature. Keeps the line strong, his father said. The gene had been passed through the Malfoy line for generations usually dormant except for a couple cases; the last had been his great-grandfather. Most of the family thought it had been too diluted until him. It turns out his mother carried the gene as well, and well no need for further explanation. So here he was in a dark corner of a dance club with an armful of drunken horny potter, and boy was he enjoying it, especially when potter made that sound. Gods Yes. His ragingly hard cock twitched within the confines of his jeans begging for release. He ignored it for now and doubled his attentions. He needed Potter to come and soon before those vile redheads realized he was gone.

Draco knew what he was doing was wrong and if he had much of a conscience it would probably be bothering him, or maybe not. But Potter was his mate and without him he would die. So no way was he giving Potter a choice, if he did he'd probably end up six feet under and he was not ready to die. With Potters release he could mark him thus starting the first bond; it'd be smooth sailing from then. Potter wouldn't be able to fight the pull, or so he hoped.

Harry thrusted against his hand erratically, He nibbled at his earlobe bracing Harry against the wall as he used his other hand to pull and tweak at the brunette's nipples.

"That's it." He whispered before liking his ear, "Come for me."

He ground hard against him pinching one nipple hard enough to sting and Harry came with a low wail that was thankfully covered by the pounding music. Draco bit down as he did, pushing a small amount of magic into Harry's body causing the smaller boy to moan and arch into him even more. Draco groaned as electricity zapped down his spine causing to come in his pants without even being touched. He continued placing little kisses all over Harry's neck as the bots body calmed. He looked up to meet hazy green eyes, without thinking, he leaned in to give Harry a sweet gentle kiss. Then he was on his ass on the floor and a weasel was holding his mate.

Draco shook his head as he fluidly got to his feet, growling in the back of his throat. He met the enraged eyes of Harry's friends.

"What the fuck were you doing to him Malfoy?" Screeched the youngest Weasley. Harry was blinking confusedly at all of them as if he couldn't quite understand what was going on.

"What did it look like I was doing Weasel," He asked conversationally, "Claiming my mate, now if I was you, I'd unhand him, before I rip your hand of and shove it up a certain orifice." They all stared at him as if he was crazy, while Harry just blinked, making Draco worry for his mental stability.

"Mate?" He turned his attention to the mudblood, his nose wrinkling in distaste. Though he had to admit she did clean up nicely and who would've thought that she actually had a nice pair of knockers.

"Yes Mate." He replied speaking as if he was talking to an idiot.

"Harry Bloody Potter is my mate." He said none too happily.

Granger had that look in her eye, one that preceded a barrage of questions.

"Look M…Granger." He said through clenched teeth, realizing there was no way he was getting to his mate without a scene and Malfoy's never caused scenes.

"Can we go elsewhere? This isn't the best place for such a…delicate discussion."

"Like we'd go anywhere with frickin death eater scum like you!" the weasel practically yelled.

The twins had been quiet so far, which never bode well for any one. Both had knowing glints to their eyes. Draco wads so far barely resisting the urge to rip his mate from his arms. The twin grinned at him and ran an arm up and down Harry's arm, while smirking at him. He growled his hands clenching.

"Shut up Weasel king, you know nothing." Ron opened his mouth to but granger quieted him with a look.

"Give us one good reason Malfoy." She asked quietly.

Draco folded his arms with a smirk.

"I've already claimed him." The twins immediately lost the twinkle.

"You did what?" One of the asked dangerously. Draco shrugged.

"I claimed him" he repeated carelessly. Fred's face hardened.

"Follow us ferret boy." He said heading for the exit carrying Harry who had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal. Turned out he had passed out. Draco shook his head and followed them out the club.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco looked around the kitchen of the twin's apartment. He was so screwed. He absently patted the holster his wand was usually in, feeling naked without it. They had demanded it upon entrance, and seeing as he needed their help, he had been as accommodating as possible. As much as he hated doing this Draco wasn't stupid, he needed these people if wanted a flying chance with Potter. They were the most important people in his life, thus getting on their good side would work in his favor.

"Where's P…Harry?" he asked innocently.

"Asleep." Was the terse answer he got as the twins took seats in front of him, with Ron leaning in the doo way and Granger took the other chair.

"Explain yourself." Draco raised an eyebrow at Granger.

"What's there to explain?" He said haughtily.

"I'm a veela." Ron frowned.

"How are you a veela?" Hermione asked and Draco leaned back in his chair throwing her a disdainful look.

"Most pureblood families have at some time or other mated with magical creatures with the belief that this somehow made the bloodline stronger, purer. It's a practice that has since died out, but the results remain. Which is the root of my problem; it seems one of my ancestors' mated with a veela and passed the gene down to me.

"You family carries the veela gene." Hermione said in a strange tone. Draco threw her a disgusted look.

"Obviously" he took a sip of his tea before continuing,

"Usually the gene is recessive or dormant, but I was unlucky as it seems my mother also carries the gene. She's a quarter veela." He sighed tiredly.

"Without going further into genetics, I found out on my birthday that I'm a half veela." Hermione smiled.

"Hence the new look." She looked him over taking note of the obvious changes. Gone was the skinny almost effeminate little boy to be replaced one of the most gorgeous male specimens she had ever laid eyes on. She'd admit it, even if it was Malfoy. He now stood at a surprising 6'2; his shimmery white blood hair falling around his matured and breathtakingly perfect face, his eyes had gone from grey blue to startling silver that seemed to pull you in. His body had filled out, giving him that broad chested look that girls (and boys) loved. Her eyes travelled from his strong shoulders down to his muscled thighs encased in those tight jeans, mentally cataloging each and every change.

"Take a picture Granger, it lasts longer." She flushed and looked back to his face. Ron just threw him a dirty look.

"Now that we've got the back story," Ron cut in,

"What does this have to do with you groping Harry in a dark club?" Draco sighed.

"Are you really that obtuse Weasel? I've said it three times in the past hour. .." He said as if talking to a simpleton.

Hermione cut Ron off before he could answer.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Veela's are extremely proud powerful creatures, often times continued dark. They are territorial, vain, selfish and often times a danger to their surroundings. Each veela has a mate. A supposed perfect match the other half of their soul and all that." He said somewhat sarcastically.

"These mates are the only people capably of calming them as an enraged veela is a very very dangerous thing. The mate controls and calms their veela, curbing their more dangerous tendencies serving as a buffer between them and the world." Ron snorted.

"Kind of like getting a dog." Draco snarled slowly rising from his chair. Fred moved between them.

"Ronniekins never insult a veela and Malfoy calm down, he didn't mean it."

"Yes I d…"

"Ronald shut up." Hermione cut in. "He didn't mean it Malfoy." She said watching as the blonde boy reined in his temper.

"He pulled back that impeccable Malfoy composure.

"Where were we?" Hermione smiled.

"Explaining what a veela's mate was for." He nodded.

"As I was saying, the veela can only be with that one person. I'd die without him."

"But you and Harry are so different." Draco gave a small smile,

"Opposites attract. Plus Potter is powerful." He smiled as he recalled the taste of that power how it felt.

"Immensely so. Veelas are attracted to power and it rolls off Potter in waves, heating my blood till it's nearly impossible to be near him without touching, or tasting" He took a deep breath reining himself in, his eyes an incandescent glow.

"He's perfect for me." He looked down into his cup.

"I…I need him?" He looked up at him a strange glint in his eye.

"I'm not happy about it either. But there is nothing I can do about this pull. This idiotic need to be near him." Fed's smile was almost sympathetic,

"That's why you claimed him tonight?" He nodded,

"I saw him and i… I could not resist." Technically he wasn't lying. He stated out knowing exactly what he was doing and with a plan, but the boy's taste, his smell it had been too much.

"This claiming?" asked the muggle born,

"What is it?"

"Does it matter?" Ron cut in, "Harry won't agree, so you're toast Malfoy."

Draco didn't hide his smirk, "He has no choice. The bonding has started, he'll feel the pull and fighting it would be…unpleasant, for both of us. The claiming is the fist step in bonding between a veela and his/ he mate. It sets everything in motion, linking us together in a physical way, by allowing the veela to bring him to completion for the first time the mate shows he trusts him with his body and his pleasure, the veela cements this by melding their magic together just as he/ she climaxes, the veela marks him/he, cementing the relationship and claiming ownership. After that there is no turning back."

All four glared at him and Weasley had his wand out.

"You practically molested him Malfoy! He didn't 'allow' you to anything." Hermione put an arm atop Ron's.

"Don't?" He gave her an incredulous look.

"Why?"

'Because, he'll get his just desserts," said Fred.

"This is gonna come back to bite him in the arse. Hard." His bother finished.

Draco shrugged,

"He'll be pissed, but he'll get over."

"No he won't." Hermione said, "He won't because you did what Harry hates the most." Draco grimaced at that mental picture. Him doing the dark lord. Yuck.

"Oh no I didn't Granger." She wrinkled her nose catching on.

"Don't be disgusting Malfoy."

"Not that Ferret," Ron put in, "You took away his choice." He said smirking in an almost slytherin way.

"Harry hates that more than even you or he-who-must-not-be-named."

Draco's head hit the table with a thump. Oh he was so screwed.


End file.
